ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Lugiel
Ultraman Lugiel is an alternate version of Dark Lugiel and the protagonist of Ultraman Lugiel. Personality Lugiel is silent and uncaring, not letting his host do anything and using them as a tool for freeing himself from his prison, the Lugiel Spark. He fights with brute strength and beats down his foes without a second thought, often hurting them badly in the process. He despises war and the ones who take part in it, as he thinks that they do not appreciate the gift of life that has been given to them. As a result, he is in a constant dilemma over whether or not life is a gift that everyone deserves. However, deep down he has a heart of gold and does not truly wish to hurt others, he just does so due to it being "the only way" at this point. History Light Spark War In 1888 AC a war broke out between the Ultras and monsters. A mysterious being was driven insane by that war and split into two beings, one of them being a brute with a heart of gold, Ultraman Lugiel, and the other a seemingly kind individual with dark and sinister desires, Dark Ginga. When the being split, it caused a wave of energy that turned the ones who fought in the war into Spark Dolls that floated to the nearby planet, Earth. Ultraman Lugiel Lugiel is the protagonist of his own series, more info to be added. Ultraman Zora Lugiel is scheduled to appear as a recurring character in this series. Unite! Ultras from 26 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer! TBA Powers Special * Lugiel Cluster Shot : A dark blue and grey beam of energy fired from his arms in an "L" position. * Lugiel Thunderbolt : Lugiel floats in the air and raises one of his hands, a yellow electric disc of energy, similar in appearance to the spiraling galaxy, forms in his hand and he throws it at his foe. The disc explodes into electricity upon impact. * Lugiel Shower : Lugiel creates a giant bubble filled with extremely cold water above his foes. He then pops it and the water falls onto his foe, freezing them. He then breaks them with whatever attack he wishes. * Lugiel Vines : Lugiel creates lime green spiky vines out of energy from the ground. They wrap around his foe and hold them in place while dragging the undergound to their doom. * Lugiel Fireball : Lugiel creates 8 fireballs around him, they act like homing missiles. * Lugiel Moonlight : Lugiel creates a pink orb of energy above his foes, the orb then fires an extremely powerful pink beam of energy downwards to his foe. Said to have double the power of the Lugiel Cluster Shot, but is useless against agile enemies. * Lugiel Especially : His most powerful attack. Lugiel puts his body in a cross position and rapidly fires black crescent-shaped projectiles with blue cores at his foe from his "---" positioned arms. * Lugiel Slash : A flower-shaped ring of energy fired from his hands, it can slice through objects. * Lugiel Beat : Lugiel can release a barrage of dark blue fireballs from his color timer, they are very powerful. * Rapid Dark Arrows : Lugiel can fire a barrage of dark blue arrows made out of energy at his foes. * Dark Bolt : A dark blue beam of electricity fired from the palms of his hands. * Dark Flare : Lugiel can fire a dark blue stream of flames from the palms of his hands. * Dark Thunder-Flare : A combination of the Dark Bolt and the Dark Flare. Lugiel can fire a dark blue stream of flames surrounded by black electricity from the palms of his hands. Physical * Lugiel Hyper Punch : Lugiel engulfs his fist in dark blue energy and punches his foe with extreme power sending them flying. * Lugiel Hyper Kick : Lugiel engulfs his foot in dark blue energy and kicks his foe with extreme power sending them flying. * Lugiel Breaker : Lugiel engulfs his entire body with dark blue energy and flies at his foe at the speed of Mach 30, destroying anything in his path. Weapons * Lugiel Spark Lance : A dark blue lance made out of energy, used in physical combat. ** Flying Spark : Lugiel can engulf the lance in electricity and throw it at his foe, impaling and electrocuting them in the process. * Lugiel Spark Sword : A dark blue and black broadsword, its more powerful than the lance. ** Spark Slash : Lugiel can engulf the blade in electricity and perform a slashing attack with it. ** X-Slash : Lugiel slashes an "X" on his foes body and then impales the center, electrocuting them. When he pulls out the blade, his foe explodes. Miscellaneous * Brute Strength : Lugiel mostly fights using his brute strength, as he's capable of tearing his foes into pieces with ease. * Acrobatic Stunts : Lugiel can perform acrobatic stunts with ease. * Lugiel Hyper Barrier : A black barrier with a blue core that resembles the spiraling galaxy. Lugiel can create it by waving his hand in a circle. * Lugiel Shockwave : Lugiel's body is engulfed in green and yellow electric energy. He then lets out a roar before unleashing that energy in the form of an electromagnetic pulse, used to momentarily disable machines or remove objects covering his body such as the Baiakuhe. Profile * Height: 53 m * Weight: 45,000 t Profile * Flying Speed: Mach 7 * Running Speed: Mach 3 * Jumping Distance: 1300 m * Jumping Height: 300 m * Swimming Speed: Mach 3 * Brute Strength: 130,000 t * Grip Strength: 120,000 t * Age: 130 years old * Time Limit: 3 Minutes * Home Planet: None * Human Host: Alien Icarus Daedalus * Weakness: None * Transformation Item: Lugiel Spark * Relationships ** Dark Ginga (Other half of his original self) Body Features * Lugiel Eyes: Ultraman Lugiel can see clearly in dark environments such as outerspace. Due to their special cross shape, his eyes can see five times better than a normal Ultra's. * Color Timer: A large orb-like color timer, its time limit lasts for four minutes. * Lugear: Rough pieces of armour that decorate his chest, shoulders, forehead, legs and gauntlets. Gallery Ultraman Lugielcapsule.png|Lugiel's capsule DarkLugielFurnoEdit.png|Lugiel's original design Trivia * Designed by Gren. * The reason for him being an adult even though he is only 130 years old is because he was the result of an adult separating into two being, naturally the beings separated from him are automatically adults. Category:Furnozilla Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Variants of existing Ultras Category:Furnozilla's Continuity